customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiera Blaze
Kiera Blaze is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower. She specializes in sniping, in which her accuracy is unmatched, as is her agility. As a result, she is too fast to be attacked by the average opponent. History After Creation After some time, her training session was interrupted by Alpha 1 Team members Surge, Nex, and Evo attacking her in hand to hand combat, but she defeated all of them, which came as a surprise to Alpha Team and Zib, who was in charge of monitoring her. Then, she left to catch Thunder, and she was able to catch Thunder by herself. When she went back to Hero Factory, Zib told her to drop off from the drop ship Alpha Team used so she could meet her team, who had just caught Corroder. Unfortunately, her team was wiped out by Corroder, but even after Corroder's chance to make a bigger escape, he still was captured by Blaze. After that, she operated as a "lone wolf" on every mission given to her. Hell's Angel Zib called her to do a mission to retrieve a package from Hero Recon Team. She was assigned with Team Iota, under the callsign of Iota 1. They found the package, which weighed two tons. To bring it up to the top floor, they used a "window cleaning cart." While Iota 3 hacked the cart system, she and Iota 2 were attacked by a flamethrower guard bot. Thanks to Iota 2's poor grenadier skills, she took a blow from the grenade, but she was back up seconds later. They tried to snipe the bot's processor and failed. Luckily, there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. She used the ball to kill the guard bot by sticking a grenade to it and jumping down before it exploded. Iota 3 managed to hack the system, so they went to the top to await extraction. Suddenly, many guard bots surrounded them. Her only choice was to drop the package and follow it. She enjoyed the fall and managed to chase the package and stand on the package to stabilize it. Number 2 and 3 got inside the drop ship and started to load the package, but some helicopters started to chase them and shoot them with machine guns. Kiera managed to destroy two out of the three helicopters. After the package was secured, she told the pilot to change with her, and she destroyed the last helicopter, completing the mission. Fall of Spyra She was assigned to help defend the planet Spyra from insurrectionists and given the rank of Lieutenant Commander. She went on many reconnaissance, defense, and counterattack missions. Unfortunately, the planet's defenses fell down 3 weeks later. She heroically managed to kill more than 500 insurrectionists before escaping the planet alone. This changed her mind about what being a Hero meant to her. Acceptance to Recon Team In appreciation of retrieving the package, Merrick Fortis asked her personally to become a Hero Recon Team agent. She denied, saying she knew that Team Iota didn't exist, but that they were just members of Hero Recon Team sent to test her skills. She also protested that one of them almost killed her. She left the leader of Hero Recon Team alone without a clear answer. Midnight Rose She was chasing some insurrectionists who attacked planet Spyra. Working all by herself, she managed to wipe out every insurrectionist after three weeks. Spartan Project She is now at Research and Development of Hero Factory, having been recruited to develop a performance and equipment upgrade called SPARTAN, for "Special Prosecutor for Assault, Rescue, Tactical, Assassinate, sNiping." Task Force APEX Now, she's the only member of Task Force Hunter, a Tier 0 Clandestine Task Force, making her a ghost walking in Hero Factory. Stats Personality She is now very quiet, and most of the times respectful to others. In battle however, she respects no one except other Heroes. She also cares for any Hero, but she likes doing everything alone. She even pushed her limits to the extent that she achieved things that no Heroes had ever achieved before her. The negative of her is that she almost never trusts anyone. She also likes freerunning, dubstep songs, action movies, accurate weapons, stunts, and wars. Abilities Kiera specializes in sniping and marksmanship. Her light armor is designed for high mobility moves without complex joints for ease in quick repair. Equipment LSAR-416 (her custom made rifle, and she named it herself), magnetic void shield, beam grenade, drop hard light shield, hero cuff, built in motion tracker, 360 degree view of the place in a radius about 60 miles, heat vision, objective marker, active camo, custom jetpack, grappling hook. Trivia * She is 's first MOC. * She is based on StealthAngel351 himself. * This is StealthAngel's self-MOC in Lego Digital Designer. * Sadly, I still can't find those Hero Core locking clamps in LDD, so for now she lacks those clamps. Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Self-MOCS Category:5.0 Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer